Chances
by Scaramoush
Summary: Kyoko takes part in Sho's PV... not without consequences... which ones? read and enjoy ;  Ren/Kyoko


_A/N: so hey, it's me again, this time (obviously) with a skip beat fanfiction :D_

_Yeah, well… I again remind you that I'm German, so please forgive the grammar mistakes, okay? :D_

_Well anyway, please enjoy :) _

_Disclaimers: I don't have Kyoko's demons, so I couldn't __threaten __Yoshiki Nakamura to sell me her rights, so sadly she still owns it… but I can't draw, so that's probably better :D_

_I only own the idea to the story and I don't even get money *cries* this world is just to mean! :P_

**Chances**

Kyoko stared up at his dark eyes. How did she even get here? One quick look to her left and her right told her that her escape route was blocked by his arms, which he had lifted against the wall in her back. Why?

Why did she decide to take the part in his PV? After the filming was finished she hurried to the exit, but she was literally dragged along to dinner at a noble restaurant with the rest of the cast. Being not the least bit interested in having to deal with him longer than necessary she had excused herself and walked out the door.

But soon enough someone grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Wide eyed Kyoko found herself looking at the face of Sho Fuwa. Before she could say something, he pushed her back, just so she could find herself in the position they were in now. This reminded her of the accident with Reino and she got quite nervous.

"Wh-What?" Kyoko stuttered.

"You ignored me. And I don't like to be ignored, Kyoko!" was all he answered with a smug grin.

He was right, as she had indeed ignored him when she hadn't have to act with him. He didn't deserve better, after all. She would show him that he shouldn't dare cornering her like this.

Letting her demons fly she said coldly: "You've got a problem with that?"

But this time the demons didn't stop Sho, as he was determined to prove his point. "Yes, I have! And I want payback for it!" His smiled got nasty now and he slowly leaned in.

Kyoko froze when she noticed his look, which was fixed on her lips. He wouldn't dare to kiss her again like on "vain-day", would he? After all Tsuruga-san said that the rule of the heart would only work one time! Her brain seemed to have stopped working and her demons hid inside of her. His lips nearly met hers now, but in that moment Shotaro was pulled away from her.

Shocked ans surprised she looked up and met her sempais eyes. "Tsuruga-san!" she shouted and ran to him and hugged him. The two men were startled, while Kyoko suddenly realized her own actions. "I… I… I…" she stuttered, but the tall actor grabber her arm. He shot a cold look at the blonde singer in front of him.

"Go back, Fuwa. And if I ever see you near Kyoko again, you will regret it!"

Ren knew that he was calling her Kyoko and he really enjoyed her name, rolling over his tongue. Fuwa seemed to grow smaller under the actor's glare and dashed back inside the restaurant.

Kyoko didn't dare to look up. Her skin seemed to burn where his hand held her arm. Ren lightly pulled her with him. Now they stood outside in silence.

Their thoughts couldn't have been more different. The tall men still felt the lingering of the warm feeling from Kyokos hug inside of him, while the young actress thought of a way of apologizing for giving him the trouble to save her from Shotaro. And her sempai had called her Kyoko! But she quickly told herself that it was only to shock her childhood friend.

"Tsu- …Tsuruga-san, I'm so sorry! It was totally inappropriate from me to hug you, as you are my sempai and I am merely a kouhai! I'm really really sorry!"

She wanted to kneel down and do a dogeza, but was stopped by his hand, which was still wrapped around her arm.

"No, Kyoko, it wasn't"

Tsuruga Ren knew he had reached his limits and had even gotten a little hope from her unconscious hug. He pulled her into his arms, holding her, breathing in her scent. Then he softly pressed his lips onto hers.

Kyoko froze at his actions, she didn't expect it. This time was different. Not like Shotaro's kiss, it didn't feel uncomfortable, even though it perhaps should have. What was wrong with her?

Ren distanced himself from her. "Kyoko, I know you probably don't believe me, but I love you."

Silence filled the air and Ren became unsure so he tried to talk to her. "If you're okay with that I'll drive you home…"

As there was still no reaction he continued. " I can wait And I will wait forever if I need to!"

Kyoko still couldn't answer, but she followed the man in front of her to his car. She was deep in thought. Didn't she already feel something for him? As he kissed her, wasn't she happy? Ren really got nervous now, because Kyoko hadn't said anything at all since the kiss.

But suddenly she asked: "Why were you there?"

"I had a meeting, but don't worry, it was already over!"

That wasn't true, but he wouldn't admit, because if Kyoko knew she would start apologizing again. He had known about the PV, so he asked Yashiro to arrange a meeting and he was lucky to do so.

They arrived at the Daruma-ya and Kyoko still hadn't said anything about the kiss and Ren didn't expect her to anymore. But she surprised him.

"Thanks for today, R-Ren!"

His eyes widened at the sudden use of his first name. She leaned in and pressed her lips lightly on his, just like a butterfly. Blushing she murmured "Good night" and dashed outside and inside the shop.

Inside she leaned at the door with closed eyes and a red face. All the time she had told herself to never fall in love again. Could she try again and start over with Ren? She smiled lightly to herself and thought 'I can try'.

Ren also smiled. He knew that there were many things he had to tell Kyoko, about him being Corn and about his past, but there was a chance for him. No, he was wrong: there was a chance for both of them.


End file.
